Glass to the Arson
by Poisoned Broccoli
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha. The search for immortality is complicated. You might even have to kill your parents for it.


"**Glass the Arson"**

**lovinsesshomaruisnteasy/Poisoned Broccoli**

**This is a one-shot song-fiction. Inu Yasha is a tad OOC. But that's OK.**

**Summary:**

**Kagome and Inu Yasha are a modern Bonnie and Clyde couple with relationship issues. Will one fated night change the way they view the world?**

Kagome gazed out her window, one foot already on the sill. Her hair was tied back in a French braid, out of her face. Her shorts were cropped short, allowing a full, flexible movement that was usually only accomplished when you were naked. Her shirt was tight and black, it made sneaking out easier. On her back was a small back-pack shaped like a panda. A gift from her father she couldn't bear to leave behind.

"Baby?" she called down, eyes scanning the dark for that glimpse of white. A rustling in the tree made her gaze travel upward, connecting with twin pairs of golden eyes. He smiled tenderly, and she took his hand without hesitation. He wore no shirt, and when she connected with his bare chest, she sighed a soft sigh of relief. She belonged in his arms. This was home. Kagome wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and he braced her with two strong hands on her bare thighs.

"Don't you think your shorts are a little short?" he asked a bit possessively, already starting his downward decent.

"Do you know how stupid that sounded?" she asked, stifling a giggle in his shoulder.

Not liking being laughed at, he paused in his climb long enough to grind against her, smirking when she gasped. "You know what your body does to me," he cooed, digging his claws slightly into her legs.

"Yes," she panted, agreeing to every question that was left between them.

His face grew solemn, lost in thought.

_**Tonight my heart is cold**_

"What's wrong?" Kagome urged, nuzzling his neck with her nose, something he did often to her. They say after a while, you and your lover start trading habits, merging into the same people.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." he glanced at his watch. It was almost show time. Time for them to get out of there before…

Kagome smiled, believing his lie instantly. He had no reason to lie to her, in her mind. If he said they were going to be OK, they were going to be OK.

_**Lost in your lies, shallow replies**_

Reaching the ground, Inu Yasha let go of his girlfriend and held out a hand for her. He knew he was her first, and he was taking advantage. She followed him with a blind adoration that only young love could give.

_**And gravity prevails this time it's over**_

It made him feel better, knowing her innocence more than made up for his lack-there-of. She held his heart in her chest, keeping it beating and thriving tenderly with her love. He couldn't let her witness what was about to happen.

_**And you think you're the one**_

Kagome gripped his hand. She would follow him anywhere, even to her death. He was her escape, her one, her only. After him, there would be no other. She clung to his existence like the dark clung to the light. A shadow will cling to a flame, eventually engulfing it and welcoming what's left. She knew he was corrupt. He played a dangerous game, and she would be his pawn.

_**Calm me with your lies, your simple tragedy**_

He was corrupt. How could he allow himself to drag this pure creature into his world of lies and sin? I can protect her, he told himself. I can hold her above the deceit; he thought it even as he lied to her with his eyes and body. He would never leave her. He would see their deaths before he saw their departure. I'm a selfish fool, he cried mentally. He was. He was so selfish.

"I love you," she reassured him, playing the innocent.

"I love you too," he smiled, knowing they both meant the words.

_**It's all I wish to hear tonight**_

He loved her purity. She loved his daring nature. Two polar opposites so completely in love it hurt. And it did hurt. It hurt every time he looked at her. She felt a pang every time they kissed. There was no way this dream world was real.

_**And you're all I wish to be**_

He led her down the steps of the shrine, rushing only a bit. She knew why she was rushing. She also knew that he didn't know that she knew. She did, and she was willing to give up her world to be with him. Selfish, she told herself, so selfish. She gripped his hand tighter, and rushed to come up even with him. They would walk hand in hand, step for step. The way it was meant to be. Fate could not scare them.

_**And this is how we all fall**_

"Are you OK?" Inu Yasha asked her with more than his voice. Her eagerness to leave was surprising. She never tried to keep up his pace before. What had changed, he wondered.

"Of course I am," she smiled, placing a quick kiss on the back of his hand. How she loved him so.

He opened the passenger door for her. It was getting late, his watch told him it was almost 4 am; his nose told him dawn wasn't too far off. Kagome sunk into the expensive leather with a sigh, and when he closed the door, she gazed out at the shrine. She thought of her grandfather, lying asleep in bed with a cup of chocolate milk close to his TV. She remembered leaving it there after getting up after a story. Yes, her grandpa still told her stories. She thought of her mother, staying up late to talk on the phone about finances with their broker. Yes, Kagome still listened in on those conversations. She thought of her brother and his jar of change. He was saving up for something special, and never noticed when she took ten dollars. Yes, she still stole from her sibling. There was a picture of her father in her backpack, and she thought of him too, although he wasn't in the shrine. His departure from this plane of existence had allowed her to pull away from her family and end her conscience's constant badgering.

What was about to happen was wrong, very wrong.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except for him.

_**Tonight my heart is cold**_

"It'll be fine," Inu Yasha reassured her, revving his car and shifting the gears.

Kagome nodded, and one single tear trailed down her cheek. No, it wouldn't be OK. But she was prepared for that.

_**Lost in your lies, shallow replies**_

Kagome put a hand on her love's knee, squeezing slightly. His gaze never strayed from the road, but he put his hand over hers, running a finger calmly over her soft skin. When he was with her, she was more confident in herself. She could do anything if he merely loved her. Oh, how he loved her. Tonight, she wouldn't think about consequences. She wouldn't think about the past. She wouldn't second-guess. She loved him. Love would prevail. It covered his faults and made him appear more god-like in her mind's eye. It made her sit straighter, think straighter, breathe easier. She could, she would do anything with him beside her.

_**Tonight I'll just let go**_

Something was becoming strong inside of her. Inu Yasha could feel it as if it were welling inside of him. He could feel her resolve steel itself against any excuses that he might have made. This was as much her choice as it was his feeble attempt to protect her. He pulled off the road a little over a mile from the shrine. This gas station had the best price on petrol in town. It was just a little detour before they headed back the other way to go home, Inu Yasha's home. He would share with her. Why not? He already offered her his soul, his better half. What was a small one-bedroom condo compared to that? Besides, she couldn't go back home after tonight. That was his fault.

_**Lost in your eyes, transparent cries**_

"Will it be OK?" she finally whispered, her resolve crumbling just a little as he got out to start the pump. Lowering his face, and bringing his lips softly to hers, he reassured her as best he could.

"Be strong for me, Kagome." Her eyes hardened and she grinned devilishly. He had learned long ago that she got the look from him, and she used it every time she felt insecure. That she had to resort to such expressional lies killed a small part of him. A train crashed inside of his mind, and he couldn't look away from the bloody mess that he'd made. He nipped at her chin, trying to chase the look from her face. She blushed prettily, accomplishing his goal. "I'm the bad ass in this relationship," he whispered to her.

Her eyes sparkled, "And it's so unfair." Her answer made him grin.

_**An innocence derailed**_

"Want anything from inside?" He asked, finished pumping gas.

"A pop would be nice. But right now all I want is you."

"I think we can manage both," he smiled again.

Kagome was flirting to take her mind away from what was happening this very second. What she was allowing to happen would eat at her. It would munch at her inside for hours, gnawing at her brain for days, chomping on her heart for weeks. Eventually, she would forget. Eventually. She hated that word. When her father was in the hospital everything was explained with an "eventually". Your father will eventually be well enough to come home. The tumor will eventually turn his brain into mush. Mr. Higurashi will eventually regain motor skills. Your husband will eventually die, Mrs. Higurashi. It was the doctors' way of bullshitting through medical exams and bad news. They'd give you good news, and then bring you crashing down with a quick bullet to the brain. Metaphorically speaking.

She wasn't sure she could take more loss from one she loved. Her father was the only one she had ever cared for. And when he died, all she had was Inu Yasha. Doubt gnawed at her. She didn't love her family. She loved Inu Yasha. But would he be around for forever? Would he remain true to her? When she was old and wrinkly and he was just beginning to come into his prime, would he still cherish their love? She thought not.

So she had to go through with this.

_**Savage the poison**_

Inu Yasha returned with her pop. He flopped into the car with a cat-like grace, flipping a bag of spicy peanuts in her lap and unscrewing the top to their Mountain Dew. He took a small swig and swallowed. "Mmm. Mountain Piss," he teased and frowned when she looked away. "What's the matter, Kitten?" Kagome turned to him with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into his lap quickly, and she molded against him, burying her face in his chest and shaking with sobs. "Yrmph vumph julg un mwne FAT AND OLD," she shook some more, and he slowly hushed her to silent tears.

"Kitten, shh. I'll always love you. I'll always hold you. You may grow older, but that's why we're going to my brother's. And I can not see Miss Kagome Higurashi letting her figure go, no matter how much she's aged." She seemed to take comfort from this because she just lay against him, letting herself be calmed down. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha's half brother, could grant Kagome a sort of immortality. He would bind her to Inu Yasha's soul, so that they would never be parted. The only thing keeping them from the ritual was her family.

"We need to get going," she reminded him with a sniff. It was nearly five, an hour and a half until sun up.

"We'll go when you're ready. I need you to be strong for me, Kagome." She nodded and slid over into her seat, buckling her seatbelt and nodding again, more to reassure herself than tell him she was ready.

Inu Yasha took another swig of Mountain Dew and offered his lips to her. She hesitantly leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He quickly coaxed her mouth open and offered her the carbonated beverage that had been in his mouth. Making the kiss more about an exchange and teasing her tongue than actually heating their passions. They drew back, swallowed, and gazed into each other's eyes. "Mm. Mountain Piss," she repeated quietly, a sparkle in her eye. He gave her a last peck before driving back the way they came.

_**Unhurried compass east**_

She rested her hand on the gear shirt, and he laid his over it, both changing gears when needed. Kagome lay curled over the armrest, her head resting on Inu Yasha's bare shoulder. Her hot breath fanned down his chest and he occasionally kissed the top of her head. "Anything you need from home?" he asked, knowing it was her last chance. Kagome pulled back and checked her small backpack. Clothes were already in a travel bag in the truck, so she wouldn't need any outfits.

She had her photos, her CDs, her journal, and her hygiene stuff all in the bag. For the life of her she couldn't…

"Oh god," she groaned.

"What?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"You said we could get Buyo…" she said meekly. Kagome's new kitten was named Buyo. It was silly of him to get her an animal, but it had happened before this whole thing had even started. The animal was for their seven-month anniversary and the cat was barely nine weeks old, a cute little fur ball. "Five minutes, baby, I swear," she begged.

He could never deny her…

_**Calm me, with your eyes, your simple tragedy**_

"Five minutes," he confirmed gruffly, changing lanes quickly so he could get over.

They pulled into the shrine parking lot, and Kagome bounded up the steps, calling for the cat in a muffled tone that brought a smile to his face. Parked three places away was a plain white van. It made him check the clock again. "Five thirty," he muttered, getting out of the car. Sun up was pressing in on them. They needed to be gone. "Five minutes, she says. Please baby, she says." Inu Yasha sighed. "I'm a sucker." Inu Yasha took up the steps after his girlfriend.

_**It's all I wish to hear tonight**_

"What're you doing?" he whispered loudly, spotting her dart in the old well house.

"I hear him meowing," she explained, poking her head out as he caught up.

Sure enough, the cat was stuck down the well, meowing loudly. "Baby," she cooed, turning large doe-eyes on him. He sighed, hiking his pants up on his hips, and pulling his black bandana tighter on his head. His jeans were slightly faded and ripped, sagging over his black tennis shoes as if they would escape down his legs and to the floor. It had happened before when he was climbing, and he didn't want it to happen again. Boy, had that been embarrassing.

"Here kitty, kitty…" he grumbled, going down the weak rope ladder that was thrown over the side of the well. "The things I do for love." Inu Yasha wiped his hands on his legs as he landed on the compact dirt ground. The cat huddled in the corner, back slightly raised, hair standing on end. The cat looked like he'd just seen a demon. Inu Yasha chuckled at his comparison and called up for his girlfriend's backpacked.

Kagome dropped it down, and he easily caught it. He lifted the cat gingerly and placed it in the bag. Buyo was totally limp in his hands, which was refreshing compared to the last time Inu Yasha had handled the animal.

_**And you're all I wish to be**_

"My big, strong man," Kagome sang as she took the bag from his hands and fussed with the cat.

"Keh," he mumbled, taking her hand gently and leading her back to the car.

Out of the corner of his eye Inu Yasha saw a quick dart of movement. Masking his glance from Kagome, he studied the spot that the figure had stood. He glanced down at his watch; Five forty-five. "Fifteen minutes for a fucking cat," he sighed, hurrying his love along. She got the idea and both raced to the car. It was easier to leave this time, like the distance weighed less on their minds.

They reached the car out of breath, both collapsing into the seats. Inu Yasha turned the key just as an explosion shook the ground. The boy dove across the seat to land on his girlfriend, covering her from the impact as debris and rock chunks hit the car and everything in the surrounding area. The windshield shattered into a million pieces and swept over them like a wave, touching everything in a shimmering sheet of sharp pixie dust. Inu Yasha ducked his head in time to dodge a large piece, cutting his eyebrow instead of taking out his eye. He was grateful.

"I love you," he mumbled to the girl under him, holding her tighter.

_**And we are, we are, we are the Arsons.**_

_**Who start all of your fires**_

Sirens squealed in the distance. The sun rose, banishing the smoke and the fog, chasing it back into the night. On top of the hill… the shrine… the parking lot.

They said it was amazing that they lived.

It was a tragic story. After the mother had pulled her cookies out of the oven, she had never shut off the flow of gas. When a knife fell from its hanging position over the stove, the spark from its impact had caused an explosion in the kitchen that had swept the old house and the occupants in their sleep. Of course, the explosion was far too big to be completely blamed on the oven…

A gas leak, the authorities said, a gas leak had caused the larger explosion.

Kagome knew it was a bomb. Inu Yasha held her as she gripped her kitten in a vice-like grip. He clung to her as she stared wide-eyed at the remains of her childhood home. The cat squeaked in her arms, snapping her from her shock. She smiled sadly and turned in her boyfriend's arms.

"I love you too."

_**And we are the arsons **_

_**who start all of your fires, burning **_

_**Burning your city down.**_

**A/N:**

**Let me know what you think. Good, bad, or ugly.**

**This really is a good song.**

**Glass to the Arsons by Anberlin.**

**Check it out.**


End file.
